<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Matter What by awyeahjimin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597414">No Matter What</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyeahjimin/pseuds/awyeahjimin'>awyeahjimin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Image, Disordered Eating, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, idk what to tag this, mingi is very sweet, sad yunho, slick, these tags are a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyeahjimin/pseuds/awyeahjimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho has gained some weight and isn't taking it well. Mingi helps him. </p>
<p>read the tags for trigger warnings!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Matter What</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho wasn’t feeling great about himself recently.</p>
<p>He had hurt his knee fairly seriously about a month ago and the doctor had told him that he wasn’t allowed to dance for close to four months for it to recover fully. As a result Yunho felt two things. One being that he felt like he was crawling out of his skin. All of the usual energy and emotions he burned through during dance had no outlet anymore and he was struggling to find a new way to get rid of the energy. </p>
<p>The second thing he felt was his body changing. With the absence of hours a day dancing, or even really any kind of significant exercise, he had gained some weight. His stomach, where it used to have the light lines of abs from just the cardio of dancing, had changed. When he put his pants on he had the littlest bit of belly fat that stuck out over the top of the waistband and the lines of muscle were gone.</p>
<p>He had picked up the habit of smoothing over his stomach while standing and sitting, checking to see how it looked and always pulling his shirt out from his body to hide the overlay of fat. Thankfully he already had a habit of wearing clothes that were too big for him so it kept the changes in his body pretty well hidden from everyone except for himself. </p>
<p>Yunho looked at himself in the mirror, having just stepped out of the shower he was naked and critically assessing every part of his body. The curves and planes of his body softer, rounder than he’s ever seen them. Yunho frowned deeply at his reflection. Altogether not a huge difference, but it was enough to make Yunho feel uncomfortable.</p>
<p>With an explosive sigh Yunho tore a shirt on over his head. Putting on a shirt and pants so big it felt like he was crawling into a shell. A protective layer between his body and the world looking at it.</p>
<p>“Yunho are you almost done? We have five minutes until we need to leave.” Mingi’s voice came through the door. </p>
<p>In answer Yunho pulled open the door and walked past the alpha to throw his dirty clothes in the laundry. The omega had been changing away from Mingi for a week or so, not able to bear the thought of Mingi seeing him naked like this. Yunho knew it was only a matter of time before Mingi started asking about it, and he dreaded the conversation.</p>
<p>“Yeah I’m ready,” Yunho answered, turning around to look at Mingi. </p>
<p>In contrast to Yunho the alpha had been bulking up. The choreo to their new song had the alpha lifting his shirt up in it, so he had been spending extra time in the gym to make sure he looked good for the performances. Mingi was standing there in a sleeveless shirt and joggers, looking a little sleepy still but filled with an easy sort of confidence and energy that just made Yunho want to melt into him. </p>
<p>It also made Yunho feel a little worse, in the back of his head. Here Mingi is looking like a god and then Yunho…. Doesn’t.</p>
<p>“Hey?” Mingi said, stepping closer to Yunho and grabbing one of his hands.</p>
<p>The warmth of Mingi’s hand pulled Yunho from his thoughts. He instinctually squeezed it and met Mingi’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Mingi asked softly, “You’ve seemed a little… distant lately.”</p>
<p>The soft vulnerable look in the alpha’s eyes sent a pang through Yunho’s chest. </p>
<p>“I’m fine Mingi, it’s just been busy and my knee has been hurting some.” Yunho said nonchalantly, slipping his hand out of Mingi’s and turning to grab his duffle bag off the floor.</p>
<p>Yunho could feel Mingi standing and staring behind him but refused to acknowledge it. “Okay, but if something is bothering you, let me know okay?”</p>
<p>Yunho stood and huffed out an, “Of course.” </p>
<p>He walked past Mingi to go put on his shoes, desperate to discontinue the conversation. He felt a little bad for being huffy with Mingi when the alpha was just trying to be sweet but the anxiety pressing up into his chest demanded him to leave the room. </p>
<p>He nodded to Yeosang and Seonghwa, who were also pulling their shoes onto their feet sleepily. </p>
<p>“Have you had any breakfast yet Yunho?” Seonghwa mumbled out. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yunho lied easily,” I had a couple granola bars.”</p>
<p>Seonghwa yawned and nodded in acceptance of his answer. “How about you Mingi?” The oldest omega asked, looking past Yunho’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’ll eat these on the way,” Mingi’s deep voice came from behind Yunho. He looked at the alpha and saw him holding up a granola bar and an apple.</p>
<p>With a final nod from Seonghwa he said, “We should get going, everyone else left like 15 minutes ago.”</p>
<p>Without much fanfare they all shuffled sleepily into the startlingly chilly air. Winter was coming and Yunho was delighting in the way it made the mornings seem brighter somehow, the attack of cold air sharpening his senses, making him appreciate the beauty of the sunrise and the colors of the world around him. </p>
<p>“This apple is really good, try a bite,” Mingi said, nudging at Yunho’s side and holding out the fruit.</p>
<p>Yunho shook his head, “I’m okay Mingi, I’m not hungry.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t ask if you were hungry, I just said this apple tastes good and I want to you try a bite of it,” Mingi responded, pouting a little and wiggling the hand with the apple in it.</p>
<p>Yunho rolled his eyes, the alpha wasn’t going to let this go. He held the apple in his hand and took a small bite, humming agreeably to the taste as he handed it back to Mingi. The alpha watched him like a hawk through it all, something almost anxious looking passing through his eyes as he took the apple back from Yunho.</p>
<p>The bite of the apple and the light exercise of walking to the studio had Yunho’s stomach growling in protest at its emptiness. He dutifully ignored it as he slid out of his coat and took up residence in the chair that he had been spending practices in, rubbing lightly at his knee as it twinged a little painfully. </p>
<p>Mingi walked up to him and brushed his hair off his forehead carefully. “Is your knee hurting?”</p>
<p>Yunho looked up to meet his eye, “A little, but I’ll be okay.” </p>
<p>Mingi pursed his lips but nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Yunho’s forehead before joining the others stretching before practice. </p>
<p>Yunho won’t lie, watching practices and not being able to participate physically was torture. He still participated by watching the others and calling out how certain lines and moves could be done cleaner, but there was just an unscratchable itch beneath his skin begging him to get up out of his chair and dance.</p>
<p>His knee making him wince as he adjusted himself in the chair reminded him why that would be a bad idea.</p>
<p>A couple hours into practice and Yunho was spacing out. Wooyoung was doing a good job of leading dance today so Yunho didn’t have much to say. He found his eyes finding himself in the mirror. Appraising himself yet again led to a heavy pit settling in his chest. His jawline had gotten softer as well and from the angle he was sitting at it looked like he had the beginnings of a double chin starting.</p>
<p>Yunho felt the pit threatening to pull him in so he forced himself to turn his attention back to the group members. For the first time he can remember, he hoped that vocal practice started sooner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They weren’t having vocal practice today.</p>
<p>Something had come up with the vocal instructors and practice had been canceled for the day, leaving them all with an unexpected extra four hours of free time. San had been quick to suggest a team meal and everyone had enthusiastically agreed.</p>
<p> Aside from Yunho.</p>
<p>Yunho had committed himself to following a super strict diet to help with his weight gain during his no dancing time, and bbq was definitely not in the meal plan. He resigned himself to trying to, as convincingly as possible, push around the same piece of meat for as long as possible before becoming suspicious.</p>
<p>That worked for a little while but Mingi seemed to have caught on, offering Yunho pieces of meat insistently until Yunho snapped, hot anger flaring in his orange scent, “I don’t want any more Mingi, stop it!”</p>
<p>There was a few beats of shocked silence at the table before Wooyoung awkwardly laughed and took the attention upon himself, talking about something that had happened in a tv show recently.  Yunho took a couple deep calming breath but caught just the barest wisp of hurt enter Mingi’s scent. He curled in on himself in the booth and stirred his water around with his straw for the rest of the meal.</p>
<p>He stayed silent until they made it back to the house, the pit in his chest growing wider and deeper the more he thought about the hurt in Mingi’s scent, and how he had been why it was there. He mumbled out that he was going to take a shower when they walked in the front door and then quickly grabbed his clothes and locked himself in his and Mingi’s bathroom. </p>
<p>Yunho turned on the shower and let the water heat up as he slid out of his clothes of the day. A heavy uncomfortableness settled over him as he looked at himself in the mirror. It was basically the same as the morning, but now Yunho could see how his stomach hung over just a bit more from the couple pieces of bbq Mingi had snuck into him.</p>
<p>The omega turned around to look at his back and felt his heart drop. A few distinct silvery red marks raced down his hips and backside. Yunho felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head for how hard he stared at them.</p>
<p>Stretch marks. Confirmation he really has gained a significant amount of weight. Enough that his skin was having to stretch to accommodate. Suddenly he felt dizzy enough that he had to slide down to the floor and cradle his head in his hands. His body hadn’t changed this much on his since he presented.</p>
<p>Suddenly a there was a knock on the door. “Yunho? Are you okay? You smell distressed.” Mingi’s slightly panicked voice gently came through the door.</p>
<p>Images of Mingi’s face screwed up in disgust at him flashed through Yunho’s mind. He can’t let Mingi see him like this. </p>
<p>“I-I’m fine!” Yunho called back, his voice harshly cracking.</p>
<p>A moment of unsure silence. “Yunho, baby, I know something’s wrong. Let me help you.” Mingi’s voice was pleading. The alpha’s tone of voice made something in Yunho’s heart twist with the need to be loved, to be accepted. Right after that though, was fear. Fear of showing a version of himself that he doesn’t like to the person he loves the most. Fear of rejection.</p>
<p>A distressed whine left the back of Yunho’s throat without the omega’s permission, his inner omega calling out to be comforted. He curls into himself further as he hears the door knob rattle, locked.</p>
<p>“Yunho please, let me in.” Mingi plead.</p>
<p>“You can’t come in, I’m ugly.” Yunho feels the words spill out of him. “You won’t like me anymore.” He whimpered.</p>
<p>“Yunho, you are not ugly,“ Mingi’s firm voice comes from the other side of the door. “I am going to love you no matter what. You are stuck with me forever. Please let me in.”</p>
<p>Yunho mulls the words over and then pulls a towel around himself and turns the lock on the door. He stood awkwardly, shoulders curled into each other and head down, doing his best to avoid eye contact as the door slowly opens.</p>
<p>When the fresh air rushes in Yunho can’t believe how many distressed pheromones were in the air. He hadn’t even noticed they had become that thick util he finally got a breath of fresh air. It looks like Mingi also didn’t know by how his nostrils flared and he stepped forward to pull Yunho into his arms comfortingly. Yunho could smell the sweetness of the cinnamon scented comforting pheromones Mingi had instinctually start releasing, probably before he had even opened the door. </p>
<p>Quickly, Yunho stepped back and out of Mingi’s reach. </p>
<p>“Don’t… don’t touch me.” Yunho shyly looked up at Mingi just in time to see confusion and hurt flicker across the alpha’s face. Another pang of guilt struck Yunho’s heart, he was hurting his alpha.</p>
<p>Mingi let his arms fall limply to his side and stepped back to give Yunho more room. “Baby, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Yunho could see Mingi’s worry building in his eyes as he thought of all the possibilities. His faced seemed to suddenly harden and Yunho could see Mingi battle himself internally to reign in whatever his thought was.</p>
<p>“Yunho… did someone hurt you?” Mingi’s voice was gentle, but had an edge to it.</p>
<p>Yunho quickly was shaking his head, “No, no Mingi. Nothing like that.”</p>
<p>Yunho could see how Mingi’s shoulders visibly dropped at his words, relief strong in the alpha’s scent. “Then what’s wrong baby? Tell me so we can do this together.”</p>
<p>Yunho looked into Mingi’s face, so open and earnest in that moment that it sent a rush of love through him. Yunho took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“I’ve gotten fat.”</p>
<p>There was a long stretch of silence in which Yunho planned how he was going to dig a hole and just die in it.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Mingi asked, face twisted in genuine confusion. </p>
<p>Annoyance flashed through Yunho, “What do you mean what am I talking about? Look at me!” Yunho angrily dropped his towel and gestured to his naked body.</p>
<p>A flash of aroused alpha pheromones filled the air and Yunho watched as Mingi’s eyes trailed up and down his body. After a few moments Mingi forced himself to look into Yunho’s eyes, “Yunho, you’re fucking hot I have no Idea what you’re talking about. You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>This far from reassured Yunho, it made hot anger bubble up and out of him. “I have stomach fat! And arm fat! And my thighs and ass have gained so much weight I got stretch marks!” Yunho yelled, angrily grabbing at his stomach and then turning and showing the stretch marks on his backside. </p>
<p>A low rumbled came from Mingi at the action, the alpha looking like he’s struggling to keep himself still. “Yunho, you aren’t fat. Your muscle tone has gone down to normal people’s level, people who don’t exercise for at least six hours a day have soft spots.”</p>
<p>Yunho frowned deeply, some innate part of him wanting to deny it, but he couldn’t deny the way Mingi’s scent had turned, or the way the alpha’s eyes kept tracking up and down his body. The omega suddenly felt a wave of bashfulness descend upon him at the predatoriness of Mingi’s gaze.</p>
<p>“You don’t care that I don’t have muscles anymore? Or that I have stomach fat and stretch marks?” Yunho asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Yunho, I couldn’t care less about things like that. What I want is for you to be healthy. And for you to be healthy right now you need to stay off your knee and take care of your body. Which includes eating.” The alpha’s voice took on a scolding tone at the end.</p>
<p>Yunho averted his eyes and focused guiltily on the tile. </p>
<p>“Can I come closer?” Mingi asked and Yunho nodded. The alpha slowly stepped closer to Yunho, the omega feeling very exposed and like he was ready to bolt. Mingi slowly extended a hand out and cupped Yunho’s cheek, lifting the omega’s head for their eyes to meet.</p>
<p>“Yunho I love you. All of you, every variation of you. I don’t care if you have all the muscles in the world or if you decide to never work out again and live off ramen. How your body looks doesn’t affect me loving you. How your body looks isn’t going to affect how much I want you.” Mingi’s other hand rested lightly on Yunho’s bare waist, guiding the omega closer. Yunho could feel the alpha’s body heat radiating off Mingi, the alpha pheromones getting thicker as the seconds passed.</p>
<p>Mingi then was turning them to face the mirror. Yunho saw himself reflected there, stark naked and held against Mingi’s chest, the alpha’s eye dark with desire.</p>
<p>“Can I make you feel good? Show you how good you look to me?” Mingi rumbled into Yunho’s ear, lips ghosting along the shell of it. </p>
<p>Yunho swallowed hard, “Do we have to do it here?”</p>
<p>“I want you to see how good you look for me.” Mingi said, voice rough as he bit lightly at Yunho’s ear, making the omega flinch and whine. </p>
<p>He was stuck. The alpha pheromones in the air was making it hard to think. Mingi’s hand had started to lightly caress his side, lighting embers inside Yunho. It felt too good to say no, so with a beet red face, Yunho nodded his consent for Mingi to continue. </p>
<p>Mingi rumbled in happiness and scented along Yunho’s neck while one of his hands came up to tweak at Yunho’s nipple. Yunho whined at the action and felt the first hint of slick trickle out of him. </p>
<p>“Make sure you’re looking at yourself,” Mingi growled out from Yunho’s neck. </p>
<p>Yunho dragged his eyes up to look at the mirror. He already looked disheveled by the littlest amount of attention from Mingi. He face was flushed and his chest was already rising and falling noticeably. Yunho saw how around Mingi’s fingers on his hips his skin dimpled and filled out between the alpha’s fingers. He felt himself frown at the sight, but before he could sink any further into the negative feeling Mingi teasingly bit down over his scent gland and then sucked harshly.</p>
<p>Yunho felt his legs go wobbly at the action and moaned lightly, tipping his head and presenting his neck to the alpha. The strong scents of mahogany and honeysuckle were heavy in the air and it was making it hard for Yunho to think. His eyes flicked back to meet Mingi’s predatory ones as the alpha looked up from sucking over his scent gland.</p>
<p>The first true slide of slick started falling down Yunho’s thighs, tickling him a little as it fell over the sensitive skin. Yunho could tell the second Mingi scented it because the alpha growled loudly and fell to his knees behind the omega. Yunho half expected the alpha to spread him open and go to town but was surprised by the gentle reverence with which the alpha ran his hands over his hips and his ass. Mingi nuzzled reverently at the stretch marks along Yunho’s hip, eyes slitting open to meet Yunho’s hotly in the mirror.</p>
<p>Seeing Mingi’s face like that as he adored Yunho’s stretch marks made something twist in his gut. Mingi doesn’t care. The alpha actually seems to like the marks from the way he runs his mouth over them, and he seems to like the extra fat by the way his eyes laser focus on the way Yunho’s ass swells between his fingers more than ever before. </p>
<p>It made Yunho feel… sexy. Attractive. Desirable.</p>
<p>Starting from where slick had slid halfway down his inner thigh, Mingi licked a thick stripe up Yunho’s leg, collecting as much of the omega’s honeysuckle sweet slick as he could. Yunho gasped and rocked forward to grab onto the counter to ground himself, incidentally presenting himself further to Mingi.</p>
<p>“You taste good baby,” Mingi rumbled behind him, large hands spreading him open. “Fuck, look at how your ass fills my hands up.” The alpha squeezed roughly and Yunho bit off a curse. </p>
<p>Mingi groaned and went directly to lapping at Yunho’s hole, catching as much of each gush of slick as possible in his mouth, contented rumbles rolling out of his chest. Yunho felt like all that was keeping him up was his white knuckle grip on the counter as Mingi fucked in and out of him with his tongue. </p>
<p>“Holy shit Mingi,” Yunho breathed out, head falling down heavily between his shoulders. Mingi’s tongue was making it hard for Yunho to concentrate on anything, all his rational thought processes dedicated to keeping himself stood upright.</p>
<p>After a particularly dirty move with his tongue the alpha pulled away and stood up, Yunho whining in complaint. Mingi stood in front of Yunho and pulled the omega into a sweet kiss, the gentleness a stark juxtaposition to the heavy taste of slick on the alphas tongue.</p>
<p>Mingi pulled back and Yunho moved to follow his lips, eyes fluttering open in question. Mingi just placed gentle kisses on each of the omega’s cheeks and then his neck, his collar bones, his chest, and then the alpha paid extra attention to the soft plane of his abdomen. Yunho felt a coil of anxiety tighten in him at Mingi’s closeness to a part of himself that he’s not comfortable with. </p>
<p>A tender nuzzle and a kiss to the area brought the omega out of his head and looked down at Mingi on his knees on front of him. The alpha had his eyes closed as he gently rubbed his cheek against Yunho, scenting against the omega’s softest spot. Light kisses brushed across the sensitive skin making Yunho twitch. Mingi opened his eyes and looked at Yunho with such an open adoration the omega felt his heart stutter in his chest.</p>
<p>Yunho let out an unsteady breath and cupped Mingi’s face in one of his hands, the alpha leaning into his touch. “Thank you for loving me like this Mingi. I love you.”</p>
<p>Mingi rumbled happily and nuzzled into Yunho’s hand again before reaching and guiding the omega’s hand into his hair. Yunho felt his eyes widen and a new line of slick leave him at the implication from Mingi. He didn’t have much time to be shocked before the alpha was taking him into his mouth. Yunho’s hand tightened reflexively in Mingi’s hair and the alpha grunted around his cock. </p>
<p>“Mingi, h-holy fuck,” Yunho moaned out as Mingi started to suck his dick in earnest. His tongue firm against the underside of his cock and cheeks hollowed, Yunho could feel his toes start to curl against the bathroom tile. </p>
<p>When Mingi started to rumble around his cock Yunho seized at the intensity of the pleasure and then fought for balance as he lost his footing for a moment. In order to stay upright he took a step with his injured leg and it protested harshly to the sudden movement.</p>
<p>A loud whine of pain broke out of Yunho’s mouth and Mingi was immediately off him and standing, placing steadying hands on each of his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Shit, are you okay?” Mingi asked worriedly, eyes scanning over Yunho’s body.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yunho winced, “I just moved too fast for my knee.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we should move to the bed?” Mingi suggested and Yunho nodded. Before Mingi let him leave though he grabbed Yunho by the chin and made him look into the mirror again. </p>
<p>“Look at you,” Mingi rasped out, “Look how good you look for me.”</p>
<p>Yunho looked at himself. He was flushed and had quite a few hickies all over his body. His skin glistened with sweat and his hair was disheveled. He looked completely debauched. He looked like an omega that an alpha was halfway through ruining. </p>
<p>Which Yunho guesses, is exactly what he is. </p>
<p>In that moment he didn’t see the extra curve to his waist, or the silvery lines of stretch marks over his hips. He saw an omega getting what they wanted. He saw himself, just as he is, and he likes what he sees.</p>
<p>That small confidence boost was all he needed to turn around and purr into Mingi’s ear, “Let’s see if you’re as good at breaking my back as you are at breaking my knee.”</p>
<p>Yunho took advantage of Mingi’s moment of shocked spluttering to grab him by the collar and lead him out into the bedroom. He let go of Mingi and laid himself down on the bed. He couldn’t present like he wanted to because of his knee, but instead he hoisted his legs into the air and made a show of sliding one finger into himself, throwing his head to the side and biting his lip at the sensation.</p>
<p>Mingi’s eyes darkened and he descended upon him exactly as Yunho had wanted. The alpha was ravenous, immediately claiming Yunho’s mouth and pushing the omega’s hand away from his entrance and replacing the omega’s fingers with his own. Yunho gasped into the kiss at the intrusion of Mingi’s fingers, weakly bucking his hips against them. He felt like he was on fire and Mingi’s touch fed it. The alpha’s fingers were sliding in and out of him with an audibly wet noise and it made Yunho squirm beneath him. </p>
<p>Mingi broke their kiss and breathed heavily into the crook of Yunho’s neck for a few moments before moving to look directly into Yunho’s eyes, drinking in the sight of the omega. The alpha then bent his fingers just perfectly so that they pressed harshly against Yunho’s prostate. A moan ripped its self from Yunho before he could stop it. </p>
<p>“Look at how beautiful you are. Yunho, my omega, my gorgeous omega.” Mingi said as he pulled his fingers out and quickly lined himself up with Yunho’s hole, pressing in slowly. </p>
<p>Yunho’s hands fisted in the sheets next to him, toes curling at the deliciously full sensation. Mingi groaned lowly as he bottomed out and held still for just long enough for Yunho to get impatient, needily wriggling his hips.</p>
<p>Mingi’s pace was slow, tortuously slow as he kissed along Yunho’s neck line. Reverently pressing kisses up and down the column of the omega’s neck, pausing over the scent gland and sucking the mark he had placed there an even darker shade purple. Yunho cried out at the feeling, desperately wanting more but also luxuriating in the slow build of it.</p>
<p>Yunho twisted one of his hands in Mingi’s hair and brought the alpha up for a kiss, their tongues heavy and hot in each others mouths. Yunho can still taste himself in his alpha’s mouth, a hot spike of possessive satisfaction at the fact running through him. He moaned into the kiss as Mingi began to pick up the pace some. They broke away from each other panting and Mingi sat up, placing his hands on the backs of Yunho’s thighs and bent the omega in half. </p>
<p>As his pace increased Mingi moaned out, “Fuck Yunho, I wish you could see how your ass moves as I fuck you. Fuck, I’m feeding you nothing but candy and pizza after this.”</p>
<p>Mingi smacked Yunho’s ass and both of them moaned loudly at the action, Yunho for how it felt and Mingi for how it made Yunho’s ass jiggle. This seemed to be the last straw for the alpha because he started fucking into Yunho in earnest. The slow sweet pace replaced by something hungry and wanting.</p>
<p>Yunho placed his hands on top of Mingi’s where they held his thighs back, squeezing at them in a desperate attempt to ground himself. He felt his orgasm building in him with each raspy groan and drawn out curse that escaped from his alpha.</p>
<p>“Fuck Yunho, you’re gonna make me cum already,” Mingi ground out, sweat beaded on his forehead and face full of focus. </p>
<p>“Please, please alpha. Cum please.” Yunho babbled out, his building orgasm erasing any sense of filter or embarrassment at his words. He could feel Mingi’s half formed knot catching on his hole as the alpha pumped in and out of him. He felt like he was going crazy, right on the precipice, begging to be sent over the edge.</p>
<p>With a loud curse Mingi thrust his fully formed knot into Yunho, pressing the omega further into the bed as he came. Yunho could feel himself filling with Mingi’s cum and that’s what sent him over the edge,  the pulsing of Mingi’s knot against his hole and the incredibly full feeling. He cried out and thrashed beneath Mingi’s hold before shuddering hard and cumming all over his own torso. World going black as his eyes scrunched closed at the intensity of it.</p>
<p>The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing for several moments. </p>
<p>“Holy shit Yunho,” Mingi half laughed as he straightened himself and maneuvered them both into a more comfortable position. All Yunho could do was hum happily as he settled his head into the nook of Mingi’s shoulder, feeling warm and boneless. </p>
<p>Yunho basked in the moment, their scents heavy in the air and on each other, nuzzling his head against Mingi, purring contentedly. He could feel a gentle laugh vibrate through Mingi as the alpha carefully ran his fingers through Yunho’s hair. </p>
<p>“I mean it Yunho. You’re gorgeous, beautiful, stunning just by being you.” Mingi said quietly. </p>
<p>Yunho’s happy purring was only interrupted long enough for him to simply say, “I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realize that there is no reason for this to be abo but I am physically incapable of writing in a different trope lol have this cute little one shot i wrote on a whim earlier this week! literally half of it is smut lol</p>
<p>let me know if you liked it/what you thought! thanks for reading!</p>
<p>talk to me on tumblr! @softhwas</p>
<p>(also this is being posted from beyond the grave bc seonghwa in inception killed me)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>